Through Brown Eyes
by 3rdTimeLucky
Summary: Hermione Granger has always been an over achiever. When she's eleven, she gets a letter from Hogwarts school- ready for learning. Hermione embraces her chance- unaware of the of adventure the next seven years of her life will be. Hermione POV of series
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I know this fiction has been done before, but I thought I'd give it a go myself. I'm aiming to do all seven books, although it could take a while- and I might need some prodding if I forget to write! I'd just like to beg you to review- I can't tell you how much your opinion means to me- with fan fictions I've written before, reviews were seriously the only thing that kept me going! I know it's wrong to write for reviews, but they remind me and give me motive- so thank you SO much if you decide to!

Ok, that's the end of this part, so lastly, I hope you enjoy!

Moomoo.

_Summary:_

**Hermione Granger has always been an over achiever. When she's eleven, she gets a letter from the Hogwarts school- ready for learning, Hermione embraces her chance- unaware of the adventure the next seven years of her life shall be… (Hermione P.O.V of the series)**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to, I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters involved, none of the plot line is mine.

**Chapter one: My Letter**

'Get the post, will you Hermione?' My mother asked as she put some bread in the toaster. I obliged obediently, hopping up from the dining table and into the hallway. The floor beneath the letter box was scattered with the usual bills and letters from the practise, being the organised girl I was, I sorted them into two wads- mum's letters, and dad's letters. Once I'd reached the bottom of the seemingly never ending stack, I saw an envelope that appeared a little different. It had a parchment effect, and was sealed with burgundy wax and stamped with a peculiar coat of arms. I flipped the letter over, to reveal an elegant green script, the letter was odd in so many ways, but the oddest thing at all, was that it was addressed to _me_.

'Here you are,' I said, tossing the letters onto the kitchen table, mesmerised by the thing before me,

'What have you got there, Hermione?' My father asked, peaking over his paper,

'I- I don't know, it's a very strange letter,' I mumbled, before cautiously breaking the seal, as though something was going to leap out of the envelope as I did so. I gingerly unfolded the parchment inside, it smelt gorgeous, I smiled as I inhaled.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on the 1__st__ September. Take the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 and ¾ at 11am, from Kings cross station. We await your owl no later then the 31__st__ July. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

I read the words over and over again, but they wouldn't sink in. Surely this was some sort of joke! No mater what I thought, my hands shook at the idea of 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

'What's the mater, Pumpkin?' asked Father, I slid the letter across the table to him, biting my lip. His eyes widened as he read.

Later that day, we sat down as a family, a sheet of paper and a fancy ink pen at the ready. A few hours of work composed a letter in response.

_Dear Ms McGonagall,_

_We thank you for Hermione's letter, however, the concept of Witchcraft and Wizardry confuses us. I'm sure you wont blame us for thinking this whole situation is a ruse, plotted by a couple of immature children. We'd greatly appreciate to see either you, or one of your colleagues in person to help us understand the nature of your proposal._

_Kind regards,_

_Mr William Granger, Mrs Jean Granger, and Miss Hermione Granger._

The very next day, a tall man with greasy black hair arrived at our doorstep, explaining the magical world briefly. He said his name was Professor Snape, and he didn't seem too happy to be in the 'muggle' world as he called it. He dumped a pile of books in my arms before abruptly leaving.

'Well, young lady, it looks like your going to Hogwarts,' said my mother, the grin on her face reaching her ears, 'I'm so proud of you!' she squealed, embracing me so hard that I swore my ribs were being crushed. I was thrilled. The next few weeks I spent with the books in my arms, reading as fast as I could to get as much knowledge as possible crammed into my brain. Out with maths and English, and in with transfiguration and history of magic.

Nearing the end of August, my parents and I took our first venture into the other world. Diagon Alley. With a list clasped in my hand, I was ready to buy everything I needed- but first we had to pick up some magical money- which I'd read all about in my text books. 'Gringots' bank was the most spectacular place I'd ever visited in my life. With wagons that jolted around at rocket speed and intelligent goblins patrolling the halls, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. This was my life from now on! The day had passed before I even knew it had begun. It was true. Time DID fly when you were having fun. I sat in bed that night, my 'Inspirational Women' calendar on my lap.

I only had five more days to go, then I'd be living it… living the dream. I checked off the days as they went-

27th August… gone,

28th August… gone,

29th August… gone,

30th August… gone,

31st August… going, going, going… gone.

It was 11pm, and my jaw was shaking, I'd be on the train in twelve hours…

'I'll miss you so much,' sobbed my mother, as we stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I'd read about how to get to the express, and was sure I had it spot on. We were there bright and early, quarter past ten on the dot. I'd forced them to take me that far in advance- just in case there was any traffic, or I forgot how to get past the barrier.

'Be careful, honey!' called my father as I began running towards the solid wall, I swallowed hard, looking back to my parents one last time,

'Write to us!' I heard them call, but I didn't have time to answer. There I was! The scarlet steam engine puffing away in front of my eyes, only a few families mulling around the platform. I judged it was too soon to board the train, so I sat on my cases as I waited for more young witches and wizards to arrive. I picked at my nails, thinking about how thirsty I was before I remembered the mineral water in my satchel. As I retrieved it, I found some old text books I'd used at regular primary school. I'd always been proud that I was working at a 'Year 8' level, and spent most of my breaks indoors, taking voluntary tests and extra curricular maths.

I guess that's why I didn't have any friends to say goodbye to, or anyone to make up a story to about where I was going… no one to miss me, no one to cry about me. The school results table would miss me, and that was it. Hogwarts would be the same, I was sure. No one would want to be my friend! Who on earth would make friends with the ugly swat in the corner, who always has their nose buried in a book? I knew friends would be nice, but I wasn't going to go out of my way to sacrifice my education, by finding a few silly little girls to chat to about boys and makeup.

By the time I'd awoken from my day dream, the station was buzzing with extraordinary people, owls, cats and the occasional newt darted around the platform causing havoc as students hugged their families goodbye, and their friends hello. I noticed that no one else was in their school robes yet. I'd changed early this morning, wearing an anorak to cover up the school logo back in the muggle world. I didn't let it phase me though, I was prepared and ahead of schedule, nothing to worry about! Except that fact that I was forgetting some of the texts I memorised- would that be a problem!? I was sure I was going to fail here, I bet all the other children would have magical families, who'd taught them tonnes in advance!

I boarded the train as soon as I saw someone else doing so, hauling my trunk along and flinging it into the first carriage I saw. When I'd sat down, I had time to 'people watch', without others thinking it was odd. I notice a pair of red headed twins assisting a small raven haired boy onto the train. I could see that he had large glasses and a tousled hair-do- I had to admit that he was rather good looking. I blushed at my tiny crush as I turned away, hoping that my rosy cheeks would fade before anyone else sat with me.

Once the boy had got on the train I couldn't see him any more, so I chose to watch the brothers instead. After a while, they made their way over to a group of people with matching hair colour to them, where they begun to discuss rather loudly about pranks with toilet seats and someone's dirty nose. It made me angry when I thought of anyone vandalising Hogwarts! Why on earth would people abuse their privilege? An excellent school like Hogwarts… Soon enough, most of the family had disappeared and begun to bustle onto the train. Three people joined me for the journey. A boy named Neville Longbottom, and a set of twins- Pavarti and Padma Patil. We waved goodbye together- even though I had no one to wave to and then returned to our seats.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no,' muttered Neville, 'Not again!'

'What is it?' I asked, confused,

'It's trevor… my toad, I've lost him!' he mumbled, 'I need to find him! He was a present from my gran!'

'Ok, ok, calm down!' I urged him, 'We'll find him!' and we begun searching down the train, avoiding the trolley lady and a couple of thuggish boys, and a particularly handsome blonde one before I came to an almost empty compartment. By this time, the train was soaring across fields.

It was a mess inside, I disapproved in my mind as I looked at the sty in front of me. I judged they'd been fighting- absolutely disgraceful! I mentioned it to them before saying something about Neville's toad.

'I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger' I stated, smiling pleasantly,

'Ron Weasley,' said the ginger boy, his mouth filled with food, charming. I turned to the good looking black haired boy,

'I'm Harry, Harry Potter,' He said plainly,

'Are you really?' I said in astonishment, I'd read ALL about this boy. I'd liked him just through reading- he'd have to be one very clever, and advanced wizard. My heart pounded in my chest, I'd never had this feeling before, for anyone! Harry Potter. I'd just met Harry Potter… and hopefully, I'd see a lot more of Harry Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank you for clicking on my story, and not skipping past the authors note ;), secondly, I'd like to thank everyone (ehhem, about two people) who reviewed my last chapter! I'd be EXTREMELY grateful if you chose to review, and previews of the next chapter will be sent out to ALL logged in reviewers! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Moomoo.**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry **

The great hall was just as I'd pictured it. The ceiling a beautiful portrait of the night sky, littered with floating candles. Three, incredibly long tables stretched down the length of the room, the older students already having taken their seats. At a fifth table, angled horizontally across the hall, the teachers sat, the grandest seat taken by Albus Dumbledore himself. His long silvery beard hung past his torso, the half-moon spectacles perched upon his wrinkled face. I felt intimidated under the gaze of the hundreds of people, swallowing hard, I discussed the history of the building with the person nearest to me- a way of quenching my nerves.

People begun to be sorted, in alphabetical order, I could hardly pay attention to anything before my name was called- shaking violently, I made my way over to the front, where everyone's eyes directly rested their gaze on me. The hat was plonked down on my head as I bit my lip in fear,

"Ah, Miss Granger, new to the wizarding world I see?" The hat whispered into my ear,

"Hmm, I see great knowledge," I nodded my head, "But I also see bravery… great, great bravery and courage," It uttered, "Ravenclaw? Hmmm…" I swallowed, Ravenclaw was ok I guess…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat boomed, as an enormous, triumphant smile broke across my face,

'YES!' I said internally as I hurried down to the Gryffindor table, to be greeted by friendly hugs and handshakes. The ceremony went on as I sat down, eventually getting to the blonde haired boy I'd passed earlier on the coach. He was rather handsome, but I knew he meant no good.

'Draco Malfoy' was his name, and, as I would have predicted, he was sorted into Slytherin. I couldn't imagine how I would have dealt with being put into that house- it practically prepares you for evil and wrong doing! My heart skipped a beat as I saw Harry go up, I crossed my fingers under the table "Gryffindor!" I wished heavily, his sorting seemed to take the longest amount of time- I was stiff with anticipation. The hat confirmed that he was in my house, and our table erupted with joy. I let out a high pitched squeal, which I hoped noone heard- but it seemed to be shadowed by the twins calls of 'WE GOT POTTER!'

Many people jumped to embrace Harry, including me, a large smile plastered his face, as people ran to him. The next person I saw being given their house (the fuss of Harry caused us to ignore several sortings) was the boy I met on the train. Ronald Weasley. I couldn't see why a great wizard like Harry would want to hang around with someone like that. He got Gryffindor, just as his brothers (whom I was sat near) predicted. He lumbered over to the table, waving at Harry and his family as I sighed in dismay. Great, seven years with this lumberjack.

The meal that evening was fantastic! I completely indulged myself with the deserts- sugar galore! Something my parents, the dentists, would never approve of. Everything from fudge to ice-cream was eaten by me that night, and by the end, I was truly stuffed. The head boy, Percy, showed us to Gryffindor tower once the feast was over, the dormitory was hidden behind a portrait of a…rather large woman, named 'The fat lady'. We needed to memorise the password to get past her. I laughed in my mind- it was probably to keep those awful Slytherins out!

I was sharing my dormitory with two girls, named Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. They seemed reasonably kind, however, they insisted on staying up all night to chat. It was school the next day! Why would we waste time tiring ourselves out talking? However, I was far to excited to fall asleep, so I played along. The girls were irritating to say the least. It seemed they had about one thousand crushes already (Ignore my slight obsession with Harry) I could see that Lavender was wearing about an inch of foundation and a ton of black eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. I didn't like being unkind- but to say the least, 'Lav' seemed like a bit of a tart. She spent about three hours gossiping about her many boyfriends before she came her… we're eleven years old, I doubt primary school guys are really that hot.

I found out too much about the girls that night, they were determined to build their little clique before they started lessons, and Pavarti seemed to click with Lavender straight away. I didn't really fit in with either of them. The fact they spent all night talking about fashion and pop stars steered me away from them.

'Anyway, enough about them, we want to know about _you. _Mione,' Lavender grinned,

'_Mione?' _I raised an eyebrow,

'It's a nickname,' Pavarti said in a 'duh' sort of way,

'Yeah,' giggled Lavender, 'So, tell me about you, what do you like?' she smiled,

'Well, I got the highest marks in the class last year,' I said proudly, 'and I enjoy things such as… reading, and…'

'Seriously!?' They spat in unison, 'Isn't that like- totally bor-ing?' Lavender sniggered,

'Not really- I mean, my favourite book is-' I begun,

'Yawn!' Pavarti laughed, 'Let's talk about something _interesting!_' she added.

'Ok,' I said pathetically, slightly hurt, 'What about?'

'What do you want to talk about, Lavender?' beamed Pavarti,

'Sorry, babes, my bra's killing me, will you excuse me?' She stood up and strutted over to the bathroom. I felt the need to burst out laughing, she wasn't even twelve years old! The silence was slightly awkward when it was just 'Pav' and me, she didn't seem to like me as much as Lavender. I could see in her eyes that she didn't _really _want me around, she wanted the 'Pav'n'Lav' duo.

'Lav!' cried Pavarti as Lavender emerged from the bathroom,

'Hey hey, sorry about that!' she laughed, 'You'd think I was used to it! I have been wearing one for like- two whole years!' The whole situation was rather comical, Pavarti nodded understandingly,

'So, you were _nine?' _I gasped,

'Like, yeah,' Lavender said casually, 'Why, how old were _you?' _My cheeks coloured pink as I thought about how I wasn't even wearing one then… I'd never really thought about it,

'Erm… I don't use one,' I blushed,

'What?' Lavender spat bluntly, 'I'm a 32B, I can't imagine not wearing any support!' my eyes strayed over to her chest- bulging out of preportion with her little girl figure. It also looked oddly lumpy, like the bra had been stuffed to the brim with toilet roll.

'OMG, yeah, same Lav… how do you _deal _with it!?' Pavarti shook her head. I bit my lip, and looked down as they whispered and giggled.

'I'm going to go to sleep now,' I murmured, crawling under my covers,

'Oh, see you in the morning,' Lavender perked, I smiled half-heartedly,

'Sure,' I muttered before drawing the curtains on my four poster bed.

I woke up bright and early, loading my books into my bag and changing into my robes before the other girls had risen. As they stirred, I perched on the end of my made bed, scanning my text books one last time- just to check I'd memorised them perfectly.

'Urgh, you're already ready?' Pavarti droned as she dragged herself out of the bed clothes,

'Yes,' I smiled simply, turning a page,

'Look again, Pav, she hasn't brushed her hair yet,' Lavender said weakly, but it still hit me hard in the gut. I raised my hand self consciously to my bushy brown hair, before turning away in embarrassment.

'Too right,' Pavarti sniggered, whispering something into Lavenders ear as she stood, I only picked up the words "Bird's nest",

'Anyway, to cut the chit chat, girls, I'm going to go down to the common room now,' I said, plastering a false smile across my face, 'cheerio,' I added politely, before quickly fleeing. I had to wipe a tear away as I descended the stairs. From now on, I needed to learn to take the girls' jeers, it would be like this for a good seven years. I swallowed hard.


End file.
